Scary Movie Night
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Kaminari shows how good of a boyfriend he can be when Jiro gets freaked out after watching a scary movie with the gang. And also, because I love you guys, there's an omake at the end with my crackship, Bakugo x Hatsume.


Scary Movie Night

"ALRIGHT LOSERS! I PICKED THE MOVIE WE'RE GOING TO WATCH TONIGHT…where are Deku and Ponytail?" Bakugo asked, interrupting his loud intro once he noticed that Shoto Todoroki and Ochako Uraraka were without their partners, Momo Yayorozu and Izuku Midoriya, who Bakugo christened with the nickname 'Deku'.

"Deku said that he was afraid of the movie that you were going to pick," Uraraka responded with Todoroki nodding in agreement.

"Yes, they were worried that you were going to pick a violent and scary movie, and they didn't want to watch those types of movies," Todoroki added. Bakugo scoffed and turned back to the giant TV in the lodge of their dorm building.

"Whatever, like we need those pussies around anyway! So, last week, I saved this video store from some thief, and he gave me this new movie before it was supposed to come out on DVD as a reward," Bakugo explained, before he showed the cover of the DVD box, which shows an assortment of bloody body parts.

"No way! Is that 'the Butcher 3'? I heard that's supposed to be awesome!" Ejirio Kirishima yelled, before Denki Kamanari hi-fived him.

"Yeah, I heard that this is supposed to be just as much of an awesome gorefest as the last two movies," Kamanari agreed, not noticing the slightly worried look that his girlfriend, Kyoka Jiro, was giving.

"Well we'll see if you're right, Lightning Rod," Bakugo said before he put the DVD in the DVD player and started the movie. Jiro grabbed Kamanari's arm and took a few deep breaths.

'Come on, Jiro. It's just a movie, and you're a hero in training. This can't be that bad. I can do this,' Jiro thought, as the opening credits for the movie were wrapping up.

**20 Minutes Later…**

'OK, I can't do this!' Jiro thought, trying to hide her eyes from the blood bath that was happening on screen. Kamanari, Kirishima, and Bakugo were cheering, laughing, and even having discussions based on their theories on the movie. 'How the hell can they stand watching this stuff,' she thought while looking around, trying to calm down.

She saw Bakugo's girlfriend, Mei Hatsume, sitting next to her with her hands clutching her pajama pants, her face a sick shade of green, and her body slightly shaking. Despite this, she was still looking at the screen, pretending that she wasn't on the verge of pissing herself out of fear. Despite her rapid heartbeat and chills flowing throughout her body, Jiro had to chuckle a little at the pink haired inventor badly hiding how scared she was of this movie.

Jiro had gotten a little too comfortable however, as when she turned back to the TV screen without her hands over her eyes, she saw one of the many monsters seen in this movie rip a poor guy's head off his body with his spine sticking out before the monster slurped the spine out of the guy's body with ease as if he was sucking a strand of spaghetti. That was Jiro's limit, as she felt vomit start to rocket up her throat and she knew she needed to leave right now.

"OK! I can't do this anymore!" Jiro said in a panic, running out of the room with both of her hands over her mouth. The moment she ran out the door, Kaminari stopped talking with Bakugo and Kirishima and looked over with an eyebrow raised.

"Where's Jiro going? Is she alright? I better go and check on her," Kaminari said, leaving the couch with Kirishima and Bakugo continuing their conversation and following Jiro out of the room. Kaminari headed to Jiro's room, and found her throwing up in her toilet. Her hands were planted firm on the tiled floor, and her face was covered in sweat and tears as she was lurching over the toilet.

"Jiro, are you sick? What's wrong?" Kaminari asked. Jiro looked back at Kaminari, trying her best to not lock eyes with him.

"I'm fine…Jamming-Whey. I…my stomach…was just…acting up…" Jiro mumbled, dry heaving a couple of times while she was talking.

"Are you sure? Because…you didn't look all that excited when you saw the movie Bakugo picked tonight," Kaminari countered, causing Jiro to blush.

"I…I…I don't know what you were talking about! I wasn't scared of the movie at all! Nothing in some cheap horror movie can scare me that easily!" Jiro yelled out, with the blush now covering her entire face.

"I never said you were scared, but thanks for telling me," Kaminari said with a playful smirk on his face. Jiro looked at Kaminari with her eyes bugged out, and gave a long sigh.

"Yeah…I…don't do well with horror. I never have," Jiro confessed, mumbling while trying to stand up using the sink for support.

"You could've told me. I would have understood," Kaminari responded, giving Jiro his hand. Jiro grabbed his hand, and Kaminari pulled her up to her feet.

"I know you would've, but it's embarrassing to tell everyone else that I don't like horror. I don't know how Midoriya and Momo were able to let people know they were scared of that Goddamn movie. We're training to be pro heroes. Hell, we've even fought villains, and here I am scared of some stupid movie," Jiro exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes. Kaminari walked closer to her, and enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Kyoka, it's OK. Everyone is scared of something. Even heroes have fears. There's no need to hide how you feel about anything. We're all friends here, and we would completely understand you were scared," Kaminari responded, running his hand through Jiro's soft purple hair. Jiro looked up at Kaminari, and stuffed her face into the shoulder of his shirt.

"You may be an idiot, but I'm glad that you're my idiot," Jiro mumbled into his shirt.

"Why don't we get you to your room so that you can rest? I can stay with you if you too if you want," Kaminari suggested, letting go of Jiro.

"But don't you want to see the rest of the movie? I don't want you to miss it because of me. I can manage by myself," Jiro asked.

"A good boyfriend doesn't leave their girlfriend by themselves in their time of need, no matter what. The movie will probably be on the Internet in a little while anyway," Kaminari responded with a warm smile on his face. Jiro looked at Kaminari with a completely shocked expression on her face for a moment before her face developed a warm smile of her own.

"Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?" Jiro asked before hugging Kaminari from behind.

"Not a whole lot, but it's nice to hear it every once in a while," Kaminari responded, turning around to kiss Jiro on the forehead. The two grabbed each other's hands, and started heading upstairs to Jiro's room.

**Omake:**

"Mei, what the hell are you doing?" Bakugo asked, seeing Hatsume hammering some nails into a piece of metal at lightning speed.

"That movie we saw last night gave me so many new ideas for babies! Once I was done being terrified of all the monsters and gory moments in the movie, I realized how many monster related inventions I can make for the public!" Hatsume responded excitedly, looking back at Bakugo with a million dollar smile on her face.

"Monsters aren't really that common, Mei. It was just a movie," Bakugo countered with his hands folded across his chest.

"So..what did you see All Might fight at the USJ again?" Hatsume countered with a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips.

"…"

"…"

"…so what does that invention of yours do?"


End file.
